


Always23之OG、

by kudolan



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan
Relationships: OffGun - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Always23之OG、

“钟鹏？”Gun感觉到了钟鹏不太对劲，明明今天因为知道要帮忙，钟鹏并没有怎么喝酒，怎么现在和喝醉了一般，吐出的气息如此滚烫，“你醒醒啊，你没事吧？”  
钟鹏没有回答Gun的话，而是将脸埋的更深了，他不停地拱着Gun的脖子，吸着他的香气。渐渐的，房间里充满了浓烈的薄荷的味道，比一般情况都要浓烈百倍，呛得Gun想要咳嗽。  
Gun轻咳了一下，显然明白了什么，这样的情况他虽然没遇到过，但是他却知道。  
钟鹏的发情期来了，不偏不倚，就在他们参加完噗噗的百日宴后。  
“你等等钟鹏，”Gun凭借最后一丝理智，努力想要撑开自己的身体，无奈却依然被钟鹏牢牢锁住，“你清醒点！”  
“Gun，我的小Gun，你的味道真的好香，甜甜的橙味，我好像一口吞掉。”  
说完，钟鹏舔上了Gun脖子上的腺体，用自己的唇瓣反复摩擦着，吸吮着。  
“啊……不要舔哪里，我，我好难受。”Gun的身体也开始燥热起来，意识也逐渐模糊，“痒，好痒啊，舔那里，钟鹏，求求你了。”  
甜橙的香气不断从腺体溢了出来，和薄荷的味道夹在在一起，Gun露出整个脖颈，扯着钟鹏的头发，沉迷于欲望之中。  
“啊……”当钟鹏咬破Gun的腺体的时候，Gun不由自主的叫了出来，他只感觉到自己脖颈之间有一道暖流注入，渐渐游走在身体的每个角落。他被刺激的紧紧抓住沙发，双腿夹紧，不由自主地颤抖着，久久不能平息。  
信息素的逐渐注入也让钟鹏也渐渐清醒过来，他看到Gun趴在自己身上不停颤抖的模样以及脖颈上的伤口后，才意识到自己做了什么。  
“Gun，对不起，你疼不疼？”钟鹏红着眼睛看着Gun，“对不起我控制不了我自己。”  
Gun抬起双眸，眼里还有这泪水，他看着钟鹏，想张嘴说些什么。  
钟鹏只觉得身体的信息素在乱窜，看来Alpha的发情期，仅仅靠短暂标记是远远不够的，他的整个身体越来越热，而Gun趴在他身上给他的压力也越来越大。  
他钟鹏什么时候受过这样的折磨，自从和Gun交往后，这是他第一次进入发情期，也是唯一一次他不想靠Omega解决的发情期。  
“不行的Gun，你离我远点，”钟鹏把Gun推离了自己，“我要走了，我不能待在你身边。”  
“钟鹏，你能离我多远呢？”Gun问到，“你离开我打算怎么去解决呢？是找抑制剂，还是去找其他的Omega呢？”  
“我怎么可能去找其他的Omega？！”钟鹏不满地回答道，“我说了好几遍了，我不能这个时候犯错。”  
“你犯什么错了？”Gun看着他，“我爸爸如果不是认可你，也不会让我和你在一起。你还在顾忌什么？”  
“我……”钟鹏不知道说什么，“总之，我们得先结婚，你是司令之子，你不能背负未婚先孕的骂名。”  
“那用这个呢？”Gun从沙发柜里拿出了一打避孕套，“够吗？”  
“你！”钟鹏惊呆了，“你什么时候准备的？”  
“你管我，”Gun笑了笑，“先解决你自己问题吧，钟大少爷。”  
“Gun你……”钟鹏还没说完，就被Gun再次骑上身附身亲了下来。  
仿佛是柴火被燃烧般的炙热，钟鹏只觉得自己所有的思绪都不受控制地想要眼前的这个人。  
脱下自己和Gun碍事的上衣扔在一边，钟鹏坐了起来，将Gun紧紧地怀在怀抱之中，一边沿着他的脖颈亲吻，一边将手顺着脊柱向下游走。薄荷的味道随着钟鹏的吐息散在Gun身体的的每一寸肌肤上，却又那么的炙热。Gun紧紧的抓住钟鹏的胳膊，咬着牙不叫出声来。  
抱起Gun走到卧室，钟鹏轻轻地把他放在床上，把Gun的内裤随同外面的长裤一起扯掉后，沿着Gun的小腿一路亲吻上去，亲吻到大腿内侧的时候，钟鹏抬起Gun的双腿，推了上去，用舌头在Gun的大腿根附近打转，最后停留在Gun的洞口，细细品尝着已经流出的汁液。  
“不要那样，钟鹏，”Gun带着丝丝哭腔，“我好难受，你抱紧我，抱紧我好吗？”  
钟鹏仿佛听见了Gun的召唤，舌头又向上移动过去，舔着擦过Gun分身后沿着腹部一路向上，最终整个身体覆了上去，再次舔到脖颈腺体处。他听从Gun的要求，抱紧了他，并再次吸吮着腺体。  
Gun的手胡乱摸着，一会在钟鹏的胸口和背部到处游走，一会又擦过他的手臂，钟鹏被这样的触碰搞得有些不耐烦，直接用一只手固定住Gun的手腕，然后贴着脸看着Gun。  
“Gun，不要乱摸，”钟鹏吐着气说到，“乖一点。”  
“我好想要，钟鹏，你进来好不好？”Gun抬起头亲吻了一下钟鹏的唇。  
“你等着。”  
说完钟鹏起身，走到客厅，抓了一把避孕套扔在床上，然后脱下自己的裤子和内裤，撕了一个避孕套，打算套在自己的分身上。  
“等等，我来。”Gun撑着坐了起来，从钟鹏的手中接过避孕套，颤抖地套向制定目标。  
可能是因为手抖，Gun套上前端后一时没有办法将其展开，他只好又试了几次。  
“Gun，手不要抖，慢一点。”钟鹏握上Gun的手，帮助他展开避孕套，“看，这不就好了？”  
说完，钟鹏重新推到Gun，将他两腿分开，对准了洞口。  
薄荷的味道再次浓烈的钻入Gun的鼻腔，他看着眼前的人，意识开始有些模糊。  
“我想要，好想要……”Gun的腿主动环上钟鹏的腰肢，想要把钟鹏与自己的距离拉近。  
“Gun……我停不下来了，等你清醒了，你要原谅我。”  
“啊……”Gun感觉下面一阵疼痛袭来，一个硬物硬生生的挤了进来。  
“好疼……我好疼……”Gun的眼泪流了出来，他的手环上钟鹏的脖颈，“你亲亲我，你亲亲我嘛！”  
“嘘……别哭，小Gun你别哭，”钟鹏用亲吻抹去Gun眼角的泪水，“一会就好了，一会你会很爽的。”  
Gun摇着头，身体下面被塞得满满当当的，让他真的好难受，好在有钟鹏不停的亲吻着他，让他能够渐渐适应了这样的情况。  
在逐渐适应异物进入后，钟鹏便开始动作了起来，Gun的疼痛也转为一阵阵酥酥麻麻的感觉，让他不自由地哼出声音。  
“舒服吗？”钟鹏一边喘着气一边问道，“还疼吗？”  
Gun完全没有办法回答钟鹏的问题，嘴巴里只剩下哼哼唧唧的声音。  
“我还能让你更爽。”钟鹏加快着动作，不停地撞击Gun的身体，这让Gun不由地尖叫了起来。  
“够……够了……啊……”Gun紧紧的握住了床单，控制着自己想要仰起的身体。  
就在Gun感觉下身的所有热度都集中在一起的时候，他感觉到了钟鹏的手握住了自己的分身，上下摩擦着。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”Gun再也控制不住自己，抱住钟鹏的身体，射了出来。  
没过多久，钟鹏也低吼一声，终于停止了动作。  
抽出自己的分身，钟鹏迅速脱下避孕套，打了个死结扔在了一边，然后重新拆开一包，套了上去。  
“你……你还想要？”Gun喘着气吃惊的看着他。  
“Gun，我是一个在发情期的Alpha，我重新勃起很快的。”  
“可，可我不要了……我好累。”Gun拒绝道。  
“现在，可是由不得你了。”钟鹏笑着，然后重新俯下身体，“今天，我要把所有的姿势都试一遍，你等着吧。”  
“啊……”Gun尖叫着，却因为薄荷的味道和Omega的天性，渐渐地还是失去了反抗意识，再次迎合了上去。

在钟鹏不知道拆了第几个避孕套后，他才发现，他的Omega已经被他做的累睡着了，这才有些清醒过来。  
他横抱起Gun，将他放在浴缸里，调整好水温，冲洗他的身体。  
可能是自己真的太过了，所以不管他怎么去折腾Gun的身体，Gun一直都是半沉睡状态，最多按照他的指定抬抬胳膊抬抬腿。钟鹏在冲洗完Gun的身体后，抽出大大的浴巾将他裹起来，胡乱擦着身上的水珠，然后再次横抱起他，轻轻放在床上，果不其然，刚着床的Gun就又熟睡了起来。


End file.
